


Master's Always Right

by rosethorngirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Past Abuse, bottom!Puck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethorngirl/pseuds/rosethorngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master was right. He was missing out on true love after all. Bottom!Puck Ahead Posted originally under different name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master's Always Right

Title: Master's Always Right (Oneshot)  
Genre: Slash, Romance/Angst, Smut  
Character Pairing(s): Puckurt, Puck/OMC  
Rating: M/NC-17  
Word Count: 1,568  
Summary: Master was right, he was missing out on true love after all.  
Warnings: MILD (like tomato sauce trying to pass for salsa, mild) Dom/Sub, use of a collar, use of the word "Master," references to past abuse, smut, and fluff  
Author's Note: Would like to thank my beta for her awesome help! And overall this isn't what I had intended. I almost NEVER write BDSM or Dom/Sub stuff in any form. And this is also like very light. No spanking or anything like that. I'm sorry, I'm just terrible at writing it and sometimes it gets to be a little too squicky for me. *shrugs* But I hope you like it anyway. Let me know what you think. I love comments!  
.

If you were to ask Puck where he saw himself in five years after high school when he was seventeen and still a jerk, he would have probably said being a badass rock star…or possibly even a porn star.

He would have never told you this.

In a place where he's finally found his true calling…belonging to Kurt Hummel.

But lying curled up next to his Master leaves him with a sense of fullness that nothing else ever has. He tried to live on his own in the large and scary city of Los Angeles. All it got him was shame and failure. And, not to mention, a lot of sorrow as he found himself to be rather gullible when it came to things like pretty words and promises.

He met Davis Montgomery when he was nineteen and had not a penny to his name. He was trying to get a job at his bar as a stripper, but Davis told him he was far too gorgeous to be flaunting himself to anyone but him. And having been young and desperate to be loved he had believed his stories of forever. He had believed they were in love and that he would always be provided for and taken care of.

But then the beating and forceful sex started and he knew he had been lied to.

Yet, Davis always said he was sorry…until he didn't anymore. And Puck was already accustomed to being thrown to the side like yesterday's trash from all of his other relationships. He just figured it was one more he screwed up and it was all somehow his fault. And if he just did everything right then Davis would love him again…but it was never enough.

He finally ran the day Davis never came home.

He later found out he had been far too drunk to see anything past the end of his nose and got hit by a metro bus, but at the time he didn't care enough to wait. He packed what little he had and left, unsure of where he would end up, but determined to never let himself get sucked into another Davis Montgomery.

He wound up living at a motel, working as a waiter in a little bistro for his salary. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep a cramped room and a small stock of Pop Tarts for his meals.

He wasn't happy with where he was, but he was free from being someone's punching bag.

And then he saw Kurt again on his shift one morning.

It was as if the universe opened the sky and put a beacon on him. All he could see was his high school victim turned friend.

But he had been embarrassed.

What would Kurt think of him now? A lowlife. A sham of the person he used to know, trying to make it on poor wages and stolen bread here and there. Surely he would laugh and drive home just how pathetic he was.

And when he had walked up to his table to take his order, he had hoped Kurt wouldn't recognize him…now Noah's very happy he did.

Kurt didn't laugh or find him pathetic. He saw him as he used to be. As he could be again…just modified. Older. Wiser. No longer an asshole.

Kurt took him home with him, and from there the rest was history. He never judged him for what happened with Davis. He only opened his arms and offered him a place to grieve the innocence he lost, before slowly building him back up. Made him believe in love again. Made him believe his intentions were true and pure.

And now, here he is two years later. Staring at his Master's sleeping form with a content smile on his face.

Kurt is a record producer, and a very wealthy one at that. He takes care of him, and never yells or hits him. He's loved, truly loved and accepted for the first time in his life. And because of that he has infinite gratitude to his Master.

Keeping up with the house work is not a chore in his eyes, it's paying Master back for taking him in and making him whole again. He doesn't go anywhere unless his Master says to come with him, simply because the outside world doesn't understand them.

Doesn't see that he chooses to be submissive, only because Kurt makes it okay to want to be.

He never abuses the power he has over him, only makes their bond stronger with it. Giving himself to his Master is easy, because being owned in the way he is, permits him to be completely free.

Free of worry and stress.

And the collar around his neck reminds him that he's owned and protected. It's a physical form of reassurance that his Master protects him, even when he isn't right there next him. So he doesn't need to think about anything besides his duties, and all he has to care about is his Master.

And Noah loves it.

Kurt stirs and Noah stays still, waiting for instruction.

His Master turns and blinks at his face, then gives a sleepy smile. Noah smiles back, if a little shyly; and moves a little to give his Master room to turn more fully over, then accepts the sweet kiss he is given with a happy sigh.

"Good morning, baby," Kurt tells him with his sleep roughened voice and Noah shivers with excitement.

"Good morning, Master," he replies and waits patiently for him to sit up.

"Is my sweet boy sore?" Master asks with amusement in his eyes as he starts to lean over him and pepper kisses down his exposed chest.

Noah invites the contact, and feels the silk sheet slowly slip down his chest. He looks up with his big, brown eyes and says sincerely, "Never for you, Master."

"That's my good boy," he rumbles and slips the sheet more fully off, working his way down much more slender hips.

Noah had lost a lot of weight over the last years, and Kurt had helped him get back to healthy but Noah never really did much to work on getting his abs and ridiculous muscles back up to body builder level. His Master thought he was beautiful as he was, and if he ever asked for him to change he would. He wanted to please his Master, but he knew that he would never be told to. Master never makes him feel like he isn't enough.

"You are so gorgeous, baby. All open and wanting of me," Master groans as Noah lifts his legs up and silently invites him to come inside and play for a while.

Noah blushes a little. It was involuntary, as Kurt comes forward to rest in the cradle of his thighs. "I always want you Master," he gasps as he feels the butt plug he wears all the time, so he can be ready for Master's needs immediately, slowly be removed.

"I know my sweet love," Master says and groans again as he gently sinks inside his boy. Noah arches his back just the way he knows his Master loves and then moans when it brings him deeper. "You are so perfect!" Kurt says in the hollow of his throat, than kisses him there, right below his loose leather collar.

They rock together for a few minutes, letting the tide of pleasure slowly build before Kurt can't take it any longer and pulls back only to push forward with all of his ability.

Noah practically squeals in delight as he wraps his legs tighter around Kurt's waist and calls out, "Master! Ooooh, Master, p-pleeease!"

"Anything for you my love," Kurt growls in his ear, and they continue like this for several minutes. When Kurt could feel his boy's channel tightening, and could hear the soft sob in his throat from trying to stave off his completion, he leans forward and whispers, "Never forget who you belong to, baby. Master looooves his boy. Cum for me."

And with that Noah does. He cums for what feels like forever and feels his Master cum too.

Sometime later, he wakes and finds himself being held across Kurt's chest and smiles sleepily. He wants to wake up for the rest of his life this way.

There's a small sad part of him that wishes he had known what this feels like back in high school, so he could have avoided all the hurt he's been through in the last years. But he also knows that back in high school he wasn't very receptive to love, or even the idea of it.

"See, Puckerman? That's what you're missing out on: true love."

"Hmm," he muses quietly with a little frown. Even back then Master knew what he needed before he did.

"What is it, baby?"

Noah sits up, just now having realized he was being watched by a pair of loving green eyes that looks at him as if he were the most beautiful thing in the world.

He shakes his head slightly and smiles, "Nothing just…Master's always right."

Kurt smiles and leans forward to kiss him slowly, "I'm glad you finally know that." He laughs.

Noah laughs with him and falls back on the sheets with his back pressed against Kurt's front.

Master's always right…and Noah's totally alright with that.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love!


End file.
